This invention relates to a steam processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a separator for receiving a mixture of steam and water, separating the steam from the water in two stages and discharging the steam and the water from separate outlets.
In natural circulation vapor generators, mixtures of water and steam rise in heated steam-generating tubes and discharge into a steam-water separator disposed in an elevated position above the tubes and usually in a steam drum. The separators operate to separate the water from the steam with the latter being removed through openings of the upper portions of the drum and the former being recirculated through downcomers to the boiler and back to the steam generating tubes to complete the natural circulation loop.
In these types of arrangements, it is essential that an efficient separation of the steam from the water be effected with minimal pressure loss in order to furnish steam of the required purity to the point of use, and steam-free water to the circulation system. Also, the separators must operate under high steam and water loading and must have sufficient flow area to minimize pressure loss and still achieve separation. Further, there must be low carryover over a wide range of steam and water flow conditions.